The Making of Oz
by Kochua2012
Summary: A prelude to the Oz series. A twist to the world of Oz. Winnie a Fairy Doctor in-training is tranported to the world of Oz before it became anything remotely similiar to what it it now. With the help of a clever cat named Binx and a few sprites Winnie builds the world that will be known as Oz.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the idea of the world of Oz and its cities or inhabitants! Just my OCs.**

**Binks**- Faery disguised as a long haired black cat, deep blue eyes. When his glamour is off he turns into a humanoid faery with black hair, black cat ears and a fluffy black tail and blue eyes.

**Winnie**- A girl transported to Oz. She is a Faery Doctor in-training. She has red Hair, lavender eyes

**Vlad**- Smartass faery with an eye patch over his right eye, he is of the Ex-Unseelie court. Dark blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes as a human. Dark brown and blonde hair in a side ponytail and icy blue eyes as faery with orange moth wings and a black eye patch and a piercing from his lip to his ear and an eyebrow piercing (both made from onyx)

**Angeal**- A human who works in the Emerald City. He has short brown hair and hazel eyes.

**Grams**- Winnie's Granma from Winnie's world who knows about Oz. She has silver hair and violet eyes.

**Mom**- Winnie's mom who was transported to Oz. She had brunette hair and hazel eyes

**Pa**- Winnie's grandfather who knows of Faeries transported to Oz with Granma and Mom. Bald with a scrunched face.

**The Great and Powerful Oz**- Ruler of Oz and the Emerald City asked for Winnie to come to the city.

**Oz**- the world Winnie was building with Faery Magic. Where the Seelie Court thrives.

**Emerald City**- A city built by Winnie and the Faeries that is backwards and has a portal to Limbo.

**Limbo**- another space between Heaven and Hell where the Unseelie Court thrives.

"Where did she come from?"

"Who is she?"

"I don't know I just found her on the ground."

A girl with red colored hair was awakening in a room made of flowers and twigs.

"Ahh, she's awake!"

"What's your name?"

"One question at a time, Winnie just woke up," a long haired black cat said climbing through a window.

"Oh, hello Binx!" the three voices were little sprites and the cat was a faery in disguise who was a companion of the red haired girl named Winnie who had just awoken. Like her grandmother Winnie had lavender eyes that allowed her to see through minor faeries' glamour. She was a Faery Doctor in-training. Binks was her cat and the first Faery she ever spoke to or saw. "Binks... Where are we?" Winnie asked rubbing a lavender eye. "We are in what will be known as Oz," Binx explained. "What?" Winnie asked.

"When the hurricane hit your house you were transported to a land that is full of life and is very fertile but has no buildings or inhabitants, Other than the sprites and faeries that live here. These three are Nimble, Nettle, and Thorn they helped me find this place," Binx gestured with his tail to the little winged creatures. Nimble had big doe eyes with spiked lashes, lips that looked like leaves, giant pointed ears, rose buds for hair and a petite nose. Her skin looked like it was made from vines and she wore a dress made of leaves. Nettle had tiny black bird eyes, slits where her nose should be, lips that looked like petals, green skin pulled tight making her look bony and sharp, nettles for hair and small round ears. Her outfit was a dress like Tinkerbelle's. Thorn had green hair, silver human eyes; purple but human lips, pointed elf ears, a normal but big nose, tree bark for skin, and his clothes were made from thorns. Winnie was used to see past glamour but she had never seen faeries or sprites like Thorn who had humanoid features. The sprites where she lived had animal and plant characteristics but never human characteristics. Most Faeries also at least attempted at glamour around her but these three didn't care. "We want to build on this land to attract people and other faeries of the Seelie court!" Nimble smiled a shark toothed smile. "Binks we're in the Seelie Court?!" Winnie exclaimed. The Seelie Faery Court was of the "good" fey who tolerated humans and helped them. (For a price!) This time they wanted Winnie's help as a Faery Doctor. "We need someone to channel our power through to help us build towns and cities! Someone like you, Binks has already promised your services," Thorn smiled with round human teeth. "Binks!" Winnie glared. He shrugged, "If I didn't agree to helping them they would've eaten you." He jumped into her lap. Winnie sighed and looked at the sprites. They were waiting to see her reaction to their request. "I'll help you, what do we do first?" The sprites clapped and giggled pulling Winnie out of the makeshift house and towards an empty field.

"We need to plant food first! So we need you to plow the fields and obtain seeds!" Nimble said. "What? But I'm not a farmer; I don't know how to plow fields!" Winnie retorted. Binks jumped off her shoulder and towards the open field. "It's not that hard Winnie," he rolled his icy blue cat eyes and then walked around the land in an 8x8 square. When he made it back to square one a plowed field took the space of his invisible square. "There but it's been a while since you fed me, and I'm out of calories, so you need to find the seeds on your own," Binks flicked his tail at Winnie. She frowned and walked off in the woods. Binks followed her in the trees and the sprites walked around her cheering and praising Binks. "We haven't had any power in a while but with the help of the Mighty Binks and the Fairy doctor we will have plenty of food in no time!" Thorn sang. Nimble and Nettle floated around him cheering and humming a tune.

**Thus this is where I'll stop Winnie's adventures for now! Review and Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I'm going to see the new movie **_**Oz the Great and Powerful **_**tomorrow hopefully it will give me some more ideas of what part of Oz to make first and what exactly would be going on in this point of time. Honestly I based this story off a dream I had and I have had to do a lot of homework to actually get a feel of this magical, twisted world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Oz**

* * *

"Find the seeds... Ugh I don't even know..." Winnie tripped over a plant.

"You found one!" The sprites cheered. Winnie looked down at the plant she tripped over. It was shaped and colored like a watermelon but it was fuzzy like a peach.

"A Peachmelon! They're full of seeds! Perfect for planting!" Nettle said. Winnie picked up the Peachmelon. They took it back to the makeshift leaf and flower hut.

"Ooo let's crack it open!" Thorn drooled. Winnie pulled out her hunting knife she kept it in her boot, her Pa always told her to carry one in case she needed to slice open a bear. He was a crazy old loon but she took his advice seriously.

The sprites and Binks feasted, Winnie allowed them to eat their fill so their magic would be full and she could use their magic to help plant the seeds.

"Winnie! Let's plant the seeds! Then you can help us tend to the flowers!" Nettle chirped cheerfully.

Winnie followed the sprites back to the field. She had put the peachmelon seeds in a pouch and she started the time consuming process of planting them.

"There all done!" Winnie smiled wiping sweat from her brow. There were only enough seeds for 8 plants but each plant would grow a vine of peachmelons and that would bring in more seeds. Winnie had a nagging feeling that, they would make her search for other fruits soon.

"Here!" Nettle gave her a golden watering can. "With this you can water the field with a huge rain cloud! But you have to find the faery spring to fill it up!" Nettle explained.

"Thorn where are the keys?" Nettle asked the humanoid sprite.

"Well funny story... I kind of misplaced them," Thorn shrugged.

"Why do we need keys?" Winnie asked. Nimble shook her head at Thorn while Nettle looked around the field frantically.

"The keys open our secret places, we can't leave our special magic open for just anyone! The Unseelie court might try to steal it!" Nimble cried and looked at Binks suspiciously. He blinked at Nimble.

"Do you really think I'd do it? I haven't been to Limbo since I've met Winnie, I'm a good Faery now," Binks crossed his heart and made big kitty eyes.

"What is so special about a silly Faery-Doctor? That she would be a reason to leave the dark side?" Thorn asked.

"Hey!" Winnie protested.

"About 5 years ago, I was hurt and limping around. The Unseelie Queen had just sent her guards after me, I had set the royal garden a flame," Binks snickered, "Anyway I hid myself in heavy glamour and ran after being hit with an arrow, I stumbled into Winnie's yard she was a little girl and she was crying, She saw me I went to bolt for it but I heard the guards coming so I stumbled over to Winnie, she ran up and picked me up, I scratched her because she hit the arrow and she carried me inside her home. She tended to my wound and fed me and I had never felt such kindness from a human… Anyway she talked to me thinking I was just a cat and told me she was crying because the fairies didn't want to talk to her. So I talked to her."

"And we've been friends ever since!" Winnie pet Binks's head.

"Stop it!" he huffed.

"Winnie! We have to find the keys!" Nettle frowned at the ginger haired girl. Winnie sighed and started to search the area around the field for the keys.

"Oh! Look, look! Something's shining by that gate!" Thorn pointed to a silver graceful gate that closed a waterfall off from the rest of the area.

"Thorn! You dropped the keys by the gate?! Anyone could have grabbed them!" Nimble scolded him. He crossed his arms.

"You should have known better than to trust me with the keys," he said smugly. Binks rolled his eyes at the little creature.

"You're just making yourself look dumb because you are not trustworthy enough to keep up with the keys," Binks said and then he sighed and collapsed onto the branch he was standing. Winnie grabbed the keys and then a huge bird swooped down and attacked her. She screamed and ran the bird gaining on her. Binks chased after the bird and Winnie while Nimble, Thorn, and Nettle hid in the bushes.

"Give me those keys!" the bird commanded in a raspy voice.

"Umm… Nope I can't do that!" Winnie screamed as she fell down the side of a hill. An arrow hit the bird and Winnie looked up to see a silhouette holding a bow and arrow, she stood and brushed herself off. Then the silhouette disappeared. "Who was that?" Winnie questioned. Binks ran down the hill towards her.

"Are you okay? I should've been faster… Where'd the bird go?" Binks asked. Winnie shook her head and picked her friend up. "Hey, you know I don't like being held," he protested.

"Someone saved me…" Winnie said in awe and she climbed back up the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I updated! Sorry for the looong wait... I got busy with school and anime and I didn't really know where exactly I wanted her to start building... BUT Here it is! Please Review, Follow, or Favorite! Let me know people are reading! And relatively liking my story. It will be longer next time!**

* * *

"Winnie are you okay?!" All three sprites ran up to the ginger girl. She smiled down at them.

"Yes I'm fine, an archer saved me, but I don't know where he went..." she frowned, Binx was sitting next to her feet, she put him down because he was being finicky. "Who was that bird?" Winnie asked them.

"Crow-kun! He's from the Unseelie court probably crossed over to stop our plans!" Nimble said. Nettle nodded in agreement.

"So do you have the key?" Thorn asked.

"Yes! I kept it safe!" Winnie waved the key in the air. She ran over to the gate and slipped the key into the keyhole. It turned and the beautiful waterfall and springs were open. "Wow... This place is soo pretty!" Winnie smiled.

"My paws are getting wet." Binx huffed. nThe waterfall lightly sprayed the surrounding area. Winnie looked down at him and shook her head. The sprites gave her the watering can and she filled it up with spring water. She then locked the gate back and the group ran over to the field.

"So how do I create the rain cloud?" Winnie asked. Nettle stepped forth to explain.

"You just focus a little bit, then jump and pour the water into the air! Then a huge rain cloud will appear an water the plants!" she smiled. Winnie went to the middle of the field and focused a little bit. Then she jumped and sprinkled the water a little hand sized cloud emerged from the holes and floated to above the field then it grew 20x in size and started to sprinkle over the plants. Winnie squeaked and ran her black and white frilled dress started to get wet and her red hair started to frizz.

"Are we done?" Winnie asked. The sprites nodded and they went back to the hut. Binx was already there waiting for them.

"I didn't need more water in my fur, And I brought you something," Binx presented Winnie with a comb she gratefully combed out her wet mess of hair and tied it up in a bun, little strands falling around her face. She then took a nap.  
The sprites gathered around a map drawn in the dirt.  
"So where should we start?" Nimble asked Thorn and Nettle as they mulled over blueprints.

"Something simple, she is in Munchkin Country after all," Nettle said.

"And it's her first building job," Thorn agreed. They settled on having Winnie build Dicksy Land which should have been a rather wonderful part of Oz and the Munchkin Country.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wizard of Oz.**

* * *

"Winnie! Winnie! Wake up!" Nettle yelled in her face.

Winnie sighed she didn't want to get up. She was still tired from yesterday.

"Come on! We are gonna teach ya how to make an actual house! And buildings!" Thorn shook her roughly.

Winnie was interested in learning more magic... She slowly got up and stretched. "Okay, What are we gonna do?" She asked.

The little faeries danced around happily. They grabbed her hands and pulled her out of bed and into the undergrowth of Oz.

Finally they reached a particularly blue part of Oz. The plants were blue and the dirt was blue.

"What is this place?" Winnie asked

"This is Munchkin Country, all the vegetation here is blue and the inhabitants will wear blue clothing, the buildings will also be blue," Nettle said.

Winnie looked around at the blue treetops and plant life.

"Okay to build your first building you need 252 branches, 350 pieces of lumber and 18 bricks," Thorn smirked showing off his sharp teeth. Winnie blinked, and looked at the small sprite.

"WHAT?! You said I would learn more magic! Not do more physical labor!" Winnie yelled. The three sprites looked at each other.

"B-But, our magic can't make things from nothing! We need materials first," Nimble cried. Winnie ran her fingers through her hair. How was she supposed to help such insignificant faeries?

"Where does one find lumber and bricks?" Winnie asked. A silver axe appeared in Winnie's hands. "You chop down trees with our axe and it'll automatically turn the wood into lumber how many pieces will determine on the size of the tree, bricks can only be found by visiting certain spots where your world and ours connect and hoping a brick or two will appear," Thorn continued. Winnie groaned she never had to do much work in her world, her dad had passed and her mom lived with her grandparents, her grandpa owned a store and a small farm. Her grandmother was a full-fledged Faery Doctor and helped people keep their homes protected with charms and gimmicks. Unfortunately hardly anyone believed in Faeries anymore and mostly pitied her grandmother for being "old" and "senile" Winnie wondered what they would do without her grandmother's charms. Brownies and pixies can always find their way into a well-kept home. Her mom didn't believe either because she wasn't born with Winnie's gift. Instead of a Fairy Doctor her mother was an editor for the local newspaper.

"Okay! I'll start now! If you see Binks send him my way," Winnie carried the axe deeper into the trees and found a nice sized tree with beautiful light blue bark. She lifted the axe and swung at the tree it came down in two swings and gave her roughly 42 pieces of lumber. She wandered how she would carry the lumber to the faeries and remembered the bag that her grandmother gave her. It was supposed to be a bottomless bag when it came to carrying faery objects. Blue wood wasn't usual so maybe blue lumber could be carried in the bag. She picked up some lumber and dropped it into her bag. As suspected the bag opened up real big and the lumber disappeared inside. Winnie continued to chop down trees and put lumber in her bag and finally she was done. She collected various branches along the way and finally Binks came to get her. "Binks! Hey, I finished!" Winnie smiled at him.

"You still need the bricks but the trio of idiots forgot to take you to water the crops and they need to tell you where your world connects with this one, follow me," Binks walked along on furry paws and finally we found the Faeries again. Then we travelled to the field where the peach melons grew and I watered the crops. The faeries let me wash off the sweat and dirt gathered from the past few days and somehow washed my dress. Clean and revitalized we walked back the hut. It was dark out now.

"So! How much did you collect today?" Nimble smiled.

"I got 362 pieces of lumber and 328 branches," Winnie said patting her little bag.

"An endless bag! I haven't one of those in a long time; you really are a Faery Doctor!" Nettle exclaimed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Winnie asked.

"Nothing, nothing..." Nettle sweat dropped.

"Anyway, where does my world and this one meet? You guys didn't tell me and I need to find the bricks," Winnie said rolling her eyes at Nettle. Thorn pondered for a second and then he grabbed Winnie's arm and started to drag her out of the hut. "Where are you taking me?" Winnie demanded.

"To where our world and your world meet," Thorn replied.

"B-but it's dark out and I just got attacked the other day!" Winnie protested.

"The archer will save you again," Thorn said in a matter-of-fact tone smirking to himself.

Binks ran out of the hut after the duo while Nettle and Nimble played with Winnie's Endless Bag.

"This would be so much easier if I wasn't a cat!" Binks grumbled.

Finally Winnie and Thorn reached a place where it looked like there was a plane of glass.

"This is one of the places where our worlds connect, we can't go through but other stuff can come out," Thorn explained. Winnie looked around for anything useful. There were two bricks and a broken pearl necklace. "You should keep the pearls, they may come in handy later… Well, put the stuff in your bag and let's go!" Thorn stretched. Winnie patted her side for her bag but it wasn't there, and then she patted her other side and she started to get panicky.

"Thorn… I don't have my bag on me.." Winnie frowned. Thorn looked up at her.

"What?!" he asked. Then a figure stepped out of the blue trees and smiled wickedly at them. In the dim light of the moon Winnie could only make out the slender frame and the bulbous head of the creature.

"Thorn…" Winnie whispered. He was shaking next to her and then the creature held up its hands in one was Nettle and the other Nimble and around Nimble was Winnie's bag.

"Winnie that is a Dusk they are very dangerous and they feed on sprites! He's part of the Unseelie court!" Thorn trembled. The Dusk lunged towards Winnie and Thorn and Winnie tripped then was caught and shoved out of the way. She blinked and looked around for Thorn; he was up in a tree. Then Winnie heard fighting looked over to her savior and the Dusk. In the dim light she couldn't make out his features but she did notice the bow slung over his back and his unruly dark hair. He was grappling with the creature trying to help Nettle and Nimble escape. They flew over to Winnie and she hugged them close as the man sliced the Dusk in two with a short sword. He offered Winnie a hand, that she took and then he handed her the endless bag before bowing and disappearing into the trees. Winnie was busy checking Nimble and Nettle for injuries and scolding them for taking her bag, while Thorn hovered sheepishly nearby. Binks then crashed through the trees.

"Winnie! Are you alright?" he asked his furry paws checking her over.

"Yes Binks I'm fine," Winnie laughed.

"We're fine too!" Nimble grumbled. Binks merely shrugged at her comment.

"We should find another place to stay, the Dusk ransacked the hut and it's not safe there anymore," Binks said. The sprites perked up and danced around.

"Winnie! It's not enough brick to build a full house but we can build a better hut and live in it!" the sprites all said at once.

"We can?" Winnie asked. The sprites nodded and dragged her over to a secluded place of the Munchkin Country.

"The first house can be built right here!" Nimble cheered. Winnie gathered the materials and with a golden hammer and over various tools they had, and a shabby slightly warped, twisted house was built.

"That didn't turn out well…" Winnie laughed, and the sprites sighed, Winnie had a lot of work ahead of her if she ever wanted to finish Oz.


End file.
